Boundaries Broken
by Mark20020
Summary: When Naruto is being tossed down the cavern he unleashes a power to save himself without him knowing. Now what is a ninja in training supposed to be do stuck in the mystical land of Gensokyo Starts between TH1 and TH2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project

"Ero-sennin I hate you!" a yellow haired boy shouted as he started to fall deeper and deeper into the cavern.

"Don't worry Naruto, reach deep inside of yourself and pull out that other chakra," an old white haired man said from the top of the cavern.

Seeing the entrance to the cavern get further and further away he turned his attention to the bottom of the cavern. 'I got to stop falling,' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed the sides of the cavern had some spikes sticking out. 'Chakra training should work,' reaching out to the sides he added chakra to his hands. 'Got it,' Naruto quickly grasped the spike only to panic as he felt his fingers slip.

"Crap," he let out as he once again started to fall deeper into the cavern. Before he could right his position he crashed straight into the flat side of another spike, 'That hurt!,' Naruto let out a pained gasp, 'I can't black out,' struggling to keep awake Naruto remembered what the old toad hermit kept reminding him about. 'How would that bastard fox's energy help me? I won't rely on someone like him for help,' Naruto declared to himself as he forced himself to look down towards the approaching floor. Trying to channel chakra once more Naruto put his hands together in the familiar cross like position before yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" only for nothing to appear. 'Damn it I'm still out of chakra. This really might be the end for me,' closing his eyes he felt despair wash over him before feeling a strange feeling wash over him.

Opening his eyes he saw himself not in the dark cavern but a strange space. There was nothing as far as he could see, only a strange darkness which seemed to consume anything in reach. 'Is this what it feels like to die?' Naruto thought, no longer did he feel the falling sensation from before, instead a weightless feeling took over. 'This isn't that bad,' strangely giving into feeling of weightlessness before closing his eyes. 'Though I wonder what is this place, and could it hurt for some light?' as soon as he finished that thought he felt a breeze. Opening his eyes he saw a ray of light coming from a small hole a distance away from him. Before he could think on what it was the hole appeared in front of him, blinded by the sudden exposure to light he closed his eyes. "What is going on?" Naruto asked as he felt his body suddenly lose its weightlessness causing him to stumble and fall down.

Slowly opening his eyes he soon saw he was staring at cold hard stones set in a pattern. "Huh a stone path?" quickly pushing himself up he started to take in the scenery around him. Looking around he saw no longer he was in the dark void or even the cavern he was falling in, instead he found himself in a open area surrounded by some trees. The stone path he was on lead to what looked like one of those shrines he had once seen around Konoha, small, wooden but strangely had a small homely feeling. "I must have hit my head or something," Naruto mumbled to himself before he started to walk closer to the shrine. "Is anyone here?" Naruto asked, "I would really like to know where I am right now,"

"You are at Hakurei Shrine, now that your question is answered I would like you to answer one of my own," a voice stated, looking around to try to find the owner Naruto soon laid eyes upon a purple haired girl in miko clothing sitting next to what seemed to be the offering box of the shrine, how he missed her when he originally gave the shrine a once over was lost on him.

"Hakurei Shrine?"

"Yes, I assume you are an outsider? If you are I would suggest going back to where you came from, Gensokyo can be a dangerous place for humans… though seeing how you got here it's hard to say you are a normal human," the girl stated taking a sip from the tea cup she was holding.

"Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine… by any chance is this near Konoha?"

"Konoha?" the miko adopted a thoughtful stare before replying, "Nope never heard of it, but then again I don't know much about the lands outside of the Hakurei border. Not a lot of people can even get past the border, than again… you did arrive here through a portal of some sorts,"

"Portal?"

"Portal, space, gap one of those things, all I just know is that I was doing my duties when…"

"Duties? It looks like you're just relaxing and having a snack," Naruto started only to get hit in the forehead by what looked like a paper amulet of sorts.

"As I was saying I was in the middle of my duties before a black portal appeared in front of the shrine and you popped straight out of it,"

"Popped straight out of a portal?"

"Yup… by the way you're not a youkai are you, because making a portal to travel around like that is not what normal people can do,"

" Listen uh… miko-san I don't know if I'm imagining this or not but I am pretty sure I am not a youkai, I'm probably under a genjutsu or something," Naruto started to walk back and forth frantically, "and black portal? I was pretty sure I was falling down a cavern before I found myself in that dark space… Kyuubi it must be that fox's fault that this is happening, trying to find a way for me to release it,"

"The name is Hakurei Reimu and I can tell you for sure that I am not a figment of your imagination or some kind of genjutsu or whatever you call it," Reimu said taking a bite out of a rice cracker, "Besides you feel pain right?"

"Huh pain?" before Naruto could say anything else another amulet hit him straight between the eyes. "Dang it why do those paper amulets hurt so much?" grabbing his head he started nursing his head wound. "I can't just accept that this is reality, I think I heard about genjutsu that was able to give pain and such too," Naruto stopped rubbing his head before facing Reimu, "Can't be too careful in my line of work, especially because one slip and it can mean death,"

"Must be a tough job," Reimu said nonchalantly taking another bite out of her cracker. "I guess all I can say is that this is reality and not some kind of delusion,"

"Hmm… I'll be the one to decide that," Naruto said moving closer to the shrine, "Considering you were able to throw those amulets with such accuracy I assume you can fight," getting into a fighting stance he pulled out a few Kunai, "From what ero-sennin told me about genjutsu it takes a good imagination to make and continue one. If that's true a good old fight should be able to determine if this is a genjutsu or not,"

"Do we have to? I just came back from a training session and would rather not deal with more work,"

"But M'lady you didn't even go train, all you did was eat snacks and take a nap," an old voice said from behind the shrine. "This would be a good chance to see how proficient you have become with the Hakurei Yin-Yang orbs," a turtle suddenly appeared from the shrine.

"A turtle… why of all animals I can meet is it the turtles that always talk,"

"Genji why did you come out?"

"To make sure you don't slack off from actual training, if you do fight with this kid I'm pretty sure you will get better at using the orbs,"

"Man this genjutsu user is pretty good to have come up with ideas such as this one… no matter, once I fight her I should be able to break out of this genjutsu," still adamant he was in a genjutsu Naruto stared at his opponent.

"Fine, if this will get you off my back I'll do this," Reimu got up from the steps and pulled out harai-gushi, "This should also prove I am real," without warning she dashed forward throwing a couple of amulets at his direction. "I have never lost by the way,"

Naruto jumped up to dodge the amulets only to realize his mistake when more amulets came his way, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto cried out only to feel a sharp drain on him signifying that he had no chakra left. "Crap I'm out of Chakra," panicking he brought up his guard to block the incoming amulets, 'Damn those hurt a lot,' landing he prepared to attack only to see Reimu right in front of him. Thinking fast he threw a couple of kunai at Reimu only for Reimu to react by sweeping her legs to have Naruto fall onto the ground.

"Take this," Reimu jumped up into the air and than made a throwing motion, in that instant an orb with the yin yang symbol appeared and headed straight for Naruto. "Now you can't say I haven't trained," Reimu gave a victory yell only to be dismayed when she saw Naruto smirk.

"Don't count me out yet Reimu," with a quick gesture of his hands a wall of smoke appeared around Naruto before the orb struck him. When the smoke cleared it showed that the orb had not hit Naruto but instead what appeared to be a log. Frantically looking around for him Reimu stopped when she felt someone behind her. "This is with the last of my energy," landing a punch on the miko he watched with a smug smile as his hit connected and sent her flying back. "Just as I thought this must be a genjutsu of some sort, no opponent would fall for that so easily (1). Now I just need to find a way to break this," turning around he started walking towards the shrine only to be suddenly sent flying back.

"I have yet to lose a fight," Naruto heard Reimu say. Turning around to face her he saw her panting a bit with her hand outstretched. "This is it," holding her harai-gushi firmly in her hand she dashed toward Naruto before sliding and hitting her orb into the air, "I may not be able to use the orb fully yet but this should hurt," quickly she jumped up toward the orb before slamming it towards Naruto using the harai-guishi.

'No chakra left,' Naruto thought as he saw the orb coming closer. 'Damn it I can't stop this,' weakly he put up his hands to try to block the incoming projectile. 'I won't give up, Uzumaki Naruto does not lose or give up!' suddenly feeling a burst of energy he felt something appear in front of him. It was a clear barrier of some sorts which was shaped as a star. "Boundary: Star Barrier," he muttered unconsciously, at the same time the barrier started to spin and when it came in contact with the orb it effectively deflected the attack but at the same time draining Naruto of everything he had. "Well… I guess it was stupid to assume I was in a genjutsu," Naruto finished before the barrier dropped and he passed out.

"M'lady I think you have won," Genji said as he floated onto the battle area. "Though I should point out that you came close to losing which is why you need to continue on training. As a miko of the Hakurei shrine it is your duty to control the Great Hakurei Boundary, if you ever lost the boundary would go down and it would cause a whole lot of problems for Gensokyo,"

"I know I know but look I didn't lose and beat him with the use of the Yin-Yang orb. But what was that power he was using earlier, it made the space in front of him distort and form a barrier of sorts," moving over to Naruto she picked up the orb along the way before placing a hand on Naruto. "He doesn't seem to be too injured, just out of energy. Genji pick him up so we can move him into the shrine,"

"Sure M'lady," Genji moved over to Naruto than, with help from Reimu, put him on his back and moved into the shrine. "It's been a long time since we've had guests, this should be interesting,"

"By the way Genji, did you ever get his name?"

"No, I believe he never told us his name,"

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll tell us once we wakes up,"

It was dark, just like before everything was dark around him again, however this time he wasn't floating around weightless like when he was in the void. No, it was more of a pleasant feeling, one in which he could just relax and sleep forever. He probably would have kept sleeping if it wasn't for the fact something pounced on his stomach. Immediately he opened his eyes and jerked up looking for the culprit, "Who the hell jumped on my stomach?" Naruto yelled out. Gone was the dark peace he had, now he found himself in the middle of a forest.

Before he could investigate his surroundings more he felt something moving on top of his stomach. "You what the hell did you do to me?" a tiny voice came from what was apparently sitting on his stomach. Looking down he saw a small nine tailed fox.

'A nine tailed fox… aw look how cute it is…' "KYUUBI?" Naruto shouted as he jumped up, effectively launching the fox off of him.

"That's right you idiot, now tell me what you did right now! I lost most of my power and am bound by this stupid collar now," the now identified Kyuubi said, lifting its head to show a strange collar now attached to it. The collar had a familiar star metal lock on it, other than that I was a fairly normal collar. "Even if the scenery is a nice change from what it was before I can't accept how I lost most of my power!" Kyuubi stated slamming one of its paws onto the ground.

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto fired off taking a step closer to Kyuubi, "I mean wouldn't the 'great' Kyuubi-sama know what is going on?"

"Well unlike you I know you're not under the influence of a genjutsu," "Hey," "And for some reason we're not even in the Elemental Nations anymore, I can't feel any of my siblings anymore,"

"Siblings, you're not an only child... how does that even work?"

"Well when a female and a male of the same…"

"Cut the bullshit Kyuubi, just forget I asked about that and instead tell me why the hell you're not in your cell,"

"So… the idiot himself doesn't know… why the hell did I think you would know what was going on," Kyuubi said holding his head with one paw, "Look, your first priority is to get stronger fast. Considering that if you die I will die as well it would be best for both of us to learn how to use your new power,"

"New power, are you talking about that formed?"

"I believe so; strangely you have the ability to form a void of sorts which was what saved us from that fall from the cavern. I have exactly no idea what the hell that was, but considering we moved from one area to another using that void or portal, as that Reimu girl calls it, it seems that if you learn how to use that we have a chance to return home,"

"But I don't even remember making a portal, and the barrier was by pure luck," Naruto said suddenly losing all thoughts of engaging Kyuubi, "Considering you have probably the best idea of what is going on why don't you enlighten me on how to use said powers,"

"That's true… however I think if you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations you should be able to use your powers. The last two times your ability activated was because of a life threatening situation and a will to not lose. It would probably be best for you to spar with that miko girl since she did push you,"

"Fine, since we're done talking do you by any chance know how to wake me up from this state?"

"Oh that's simple," Kyuubi stated, "All I need to do is this," suddenly one of his tails extended and hit Naruto on the back of the head launching Naruto away, "If you're still not awake from that I'll probably have to hit you harder," Kyuubi at Naruto.

"YOU'RE STILL A BASTARD,"

"GAH!" a shout was heard in the normally quiet Hakurei shrine. "That is a horrible way to wake up," Naruto said to himself as he sat up. "Well better than waking up in a hospital," pushing the futon covers off of his body he made a motion to stand up only to stumble, "Wow… I feel really dizzy,"

"Well that's obvious, you used all your power to keep up with me," not even looking up he knew that the voice belonged to Reimu, "After all no one can beat me,"

"Why you, if I wasn't so low on Chakra I would have been able to dodge all those attacks you threw at me," Naruto struggled to stand up, "Though… I have got to say you're not half bad,"

"What's the point of acting cool when you already lost the fight? A loss is a loss so take it like a man and stop mulling over it," Reimu stated only to rush over quickly when she saw Naruto stumble back and fall over, "Look at you, you barely have any strength left inside of you to even stand up properly,"

"I'll be fine… I'm a fast healer. Also… thanks for looking after me when I lost,"

"I wouldn't be much a shrine maiden if I didn't help someone in need. Though I do hope that I have proven to you that I'm not that genjutsu thing you kept on rambling on about,"

"Don't worry about that, you proved to me that you are real," letting out a huge sigh Naruto relaxed before holding out his hand toward Reimu, "By the way I don't think I properly introduced myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto, genin from Konoha,"

"Hakurei Reimu, current and only miko of the Hakurei shrine," Reimu replied taking Naruto's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," both said at the same time before smiling and laughing.

"Not to ruin a good moment or something but do you think I can stay over here for a while. I have nowhere else to stay and it shouldn't be for too long, I can pay for it," Naruto said bringing out his frog wallet.

"You can stay here as long as you want, and since you offered it wouldn't hurt to receive some monetary compensation for you staying here,"

"Thanks, now could you help me up I need to go to the bathroom,"

AN: well this my attempt to get back into fanfiction considering how long I have been out. I blame anime, school, and computer science. Well if you're worried about the progression of this story I have it sort of planned out so don't worry. Touhou is kind of a hard project to do, but I still want to do a fanfic cross with it because of how awesome the series is. But ya the beginning may be horrible but I promise I'll do my best to make it get better. Also in case you didn't know this story starts between TH1 Highly responsive to prayers and TH2 Story of Eastern Wonderland.


	2. Start of the Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project

All was quiet at the Hakurei shrine, one could say it was just a normal day, until an explosion was heard. "Hold still Naruto!" a voiced followed after the explosion.

"Not all your opponents are going to stand still to get hit by your amulets Reimu," another voice echoed out, which was soon followed by another explosion. "Also you need to get better at expecting the unexpected," this time a "poof" was heard and it was shortly followed by a yell.

"That was unfair!"

"Well you should be used to that by now," the male's voice said in a smug tone, "After all I am the most unpredictable ninja on the force,"

"What makes you think I didn't expect that?" "Huh? AHHHH!" another explosion and yell came from the shrine, and then there was silence. "Looks like I win again,"

"I wouldn't really count that a win considering you're also down for the count," a crow could be heard as Reimu remained silent. "So anyways… can you move?"

"*sigh…* GENJI!"

"Yes M'lady?"

"Get me inside,"

"Of course, what about Naruto?"

"Just leave that idiot there," "You sore loser!"

"Right away,"

"REIMU GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME ALREADY!" yes it was just another typical day since Naruto had shown up at the shrine.

It had been over five days since Naruto had started to room with the miko and it was a pretty hectic one. Even if he was the self proclaimed most unpredictable ninja on the force he just couldn't keep up with how Reimu her 'schedule' if one could call it that. Most of the time he had spent here was with Genji yelling around for Reimu, or his own ability blowing up in his face. On a good note though he had found out he was able to form barriers of sorts which were capable of deflecting small amounts of hits. Forming portals or as he liked to call them, gaps, that could have gone better. The first time he managed to form one it created a small gap and from it a blast of cold water hit him in the face. From there on every time he tried to form a gap various items were shot out at him causing him to abstain from opening more gaps. Yet it wasn't as easy as he thought it would have been considering the barriers and portals did not use Chakra to make. Instead it used a different energy inside of him, one he couldn't really describe but felt heavier then the chakra he normally used.

Thinking back to it was also because of the constant sparring sessions, mostly initiated by Naruto or Genji's nagging, had improved his dodging and combat abilities. "Though even though I've gotten stronger Reimu's gotten stronger too, I don't even know how she even gets stronger considering all she does is laze around and eat crackers all day. No wonder this shrine is failing," Quickly ducking under what would have been a hit to the head by an amulet Naruto smirked, "You'll never hit me like that Reimu," only to rush out of the shrine as he started to get assaulted by more amulets. "I'll be heading out Genji, Reimu, it's about time I went to the human village,"

"Have a good day Naruto," Genji turned around to see Reimu rushing toward the front the shrine, "Oh dear, you better hurry Naruto,"

"No worries Genji, even if I can't fly I still have my ninja training," Naruto than proceeded to jump down the stairs.

"Baka!" giving a smirk Naruto gave a small backwards wave before disappearing from Reimu's sight.

"Now where was that village again?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he jumped from tree to tree. "If I remember correctly Reimu did say it was close by, also considering she goes to the village to always get her crackers it can't be too far," gathering chakra to his feet Naruto took one huge jump to clear the trees and get a good look at everything around him. 'Smoke to the south, I must be getting close,' with the thought of the human village close Naruto jumped forward only to suddenly bump into something mid jump.

"Ooof," momentarily stunned Naruto started to fall before he quickly grasped the obstacle in front of him. Adding chakra to his hands and feet he stuck and then examined what exactly he was standing on. 'A tree… but this wasn't here a minute ago,' climbing up the tree Naruto made it to a branch before sitting down on it. 'This definitely wasn't here so what is going on?' scratching his head in confusion Naruto soon heard what seemed to be a giggle. Opening his senses he soon felt three figures hovering above him, "Oi who's there?" Naruto asked as he stared at the area above him.

"…"

"This place is really starting to make me paranoid," Naruto mumbled to himself, the figures he had sensed before were no longer around, 'I should probably get out of this area,' taking his advice he started to continue on his way to the village.

"…"

"Sunny I thought you had us hidden with your ability," a voice said before three figures suddenly become visible. Three girls, each in a long dress colored white red and blue respectively hovered over the tree Naruto had originally bumped into.

"I know I had us covered completely, I mean he bumped into the tree like we planned," the girl in red said before looking toward the one in white, "It must have been Lunar's fault, I mean he heard us and that was what set him off,"

"There wasn't enough sound for me to completely muffle the noises we made. Still, what I did should have been enough for any normal human not to hear us,"

"In case you haven't noticed he isn't exactly normal, I mean when was the last time you saw a human jumping from tree to tree like he did?" the one dressed in blue said as she put a finger to her chin, "Maybe he was like that Shrine maiden, someone with power?"

"Or maybe he is a youkai,"

"Sunny, if he was a youkai he wouldn't be walking around… jumping around like a human,"

"Then a half-human?"

"That probably is the most likely," Star replied before moving down to the branch Naruto had stood on, "Well he's far gone from this area so we should move on as well,"

"But wasn't it funny how he smashed into that tree?" Sunny asked as she started laughing again.

"Yeah, it looked like he would also fall off but he somehow managed to save himself," Lunar nodded before looking at Star, "So what do you sense anyone else around that we can prank today?"

"Nope, no one is here right now so we should probably go back to the Forest of Magic, maybe a human wandered in there by accident,"

"Well then let's get there before any other fairy pranks a potential target first,"

"Yeah!" Sunny shouted before the three flew off towards their home.

'It's highly unlikely we will find anyone in the forest, but oh well better than staying here,' Star thought midflight.

"So this is the village huh?" Naruto thought as he looked at the small village in front of him, it was no Konoha but it was it still had the same amount of activity in the streets. None of the buildings reached higher than the Hokage's building from Konoha, but the common ones were still about the same size as his old apartment home. 'Let's see what they have in the village for me,' heading into the village he saw that most people were dressed in more of the traditional kimono's that he had seen mostly during festivals. 'This place is pretty old fashioned,' passing by some of the vendors he noticed some vegetables, fruits, and even a fish stand that had fish that were perfectly frozen in blocks of ice.

Sighing Naruto briefly thought back to Konoha only to be brought out of his thoughts when a familiar scent wafted into his nose. 'It can't be,' quickening his pace and following his nose through the streets he soon found himself in front of a small stand. The stand itself wasn't that impressive, but what was inside made Naruto's mouth water. "Ramen!" Naruto shouted causing the surrounding people to momentarily stare at him before they continued on.

Stepping inside Naruto was greeted to a similar sight of a bar with a few stools, behind the bar was a pot boiling on a stove. It was sparse yet that didn't matter to Naruto, the aroma told all that this shop was one that would serve him well.

"Welcome," a voice brought Naruto out of his musing and brought his attention to the person that welcomed him. "Oh a new face did you just recently cross the boundary and end up here?" a man, probably about a foot taller than Naruto, came out from behind the counter from a room. If Naruto had to guess his age he would have to say around sixty, considering he the man in front of him had wrinkles and such just like Hokage-jiji had on his face.

"Yes I've just recently arrived here," Naruto stopped studying the man to answer him, "The names Uzumaki Naruto, new temporary resident of Gensokyo," holding out his hand to the man he waited.

The man immediately took Naruto's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet ya Naruto-boy, I'm known here as Jin, no last name," Jin said before releasing Naruto's hand, "So… what can I get for ya?"

"MISO RAMEN," immediately shouting his order Naruto looked a bit sheepish. Nobody could really blame him; he had gone five full days without ramen, the first two days giving Reimu a headache with his whining.

"Miso it is," moving over to the boiling pot Jin deposited in the water a wad of noodles before going to go prepare the other ingredients. "So where did you come from? I came here twenty years ago while visiting the Hakurei shrine from Tokyo,"

"Tokyo, never heard of such a place. Is it by any chance near the Elemental Nations?"

"Hmm… you know Tokyo, Japan I mean you have to know Japan if you came here,"

"Nope sorry, I come from Konoha, it's in the Land of Fire. Had three great Shinobi World Wars, and is now one of the most powerful villages in existence etc."

"Twenty years couldn't have changed Japan that much, could it?"

"I'm pretty sure Konoha wasn't formed over twenty years… but who's worrying about this stuff we're here right now so that's all that matters, for now,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I guess you're right kid," turning around Jin pulled out the noodles before sliding them into the bowl he had prepared, "Here ya go kid, one miso ramen from the finest ramen bar in Gensokyo,"

"Thanks itadakimasu," Taking a bite from the ramen Naruto nearly cried from how good it was. 'It definitely has been way too long since I've had ramen,'

Seeing he was almost done Jin pulled up another bowl, "This one's on the house, it's been a long time since I've seen anyone enjoy ramen like you do," tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he looked at Jin.

"You sir are a god!" laughing again Jin took the bowl that Naruto had just finished and put it in the sink.

Taking a good look at Naruto Jin noticed a few features such as his whiskers and the headband on his head, 'well he did say he was from the Elemental Nations, wherever that is, and something about a ninja war. Does that mean this kid is a ninja… would make sense considering he is still safe,' scratching his head Jin just stared at the kid.

"Hey Naruto, are you planning on staying here in Gensokyo?"

Looking up from his bowl Naruto stared hard at Jin before giving his answer, "I'm not sure yet, so far I don't have a way home yet so I guess I have to say for now yes," wiping his face with a napkin he looked on, "So how much do I owe ya,"

"500 yen for now, that last bowl was on the house," taking the money Naruto handed he proceeded to clean up after Naruto. "Since you're staying around where are you staying?"

Putting his wallet back into one of his pockets Naruto ooked at Jin before replying, "I'm staying at the Hakurei shrine with Reimu,"

"Oh Reimu-chan huh? It's about time that shrine maiden had someone to look after her. I mean all she does is laze around all day or try to find a fast and cheap way to make some money, and she wonders why barely anyone goes up to pray or offer money to the shrine,"

"Haha that's true, but I think she's started to turn around… well not so much but she is making an effort to get stronger at least,"

"That's good to hear, considering that many more youkai have been seen following humans after they leave the village. Since those youkai are naturally stronger than us humans its pretty hard to get materials now since the youkai usually try to go after humans,"

"So, Reimu takes care of the youkai?"

"She's supposed to, along with being a shrine maiden she's supposed to be a top notch youkai exterminator,"

"I can't really see Reimu as the type to kill though,"

"Kill? No no it's more like youkai disciplining if anything… you really don't know anything about this place do you,"

"I've been with Reimu for five days straight, all she ever does is eat and sleep, if anything I have to be the one to initiate some action or else she'll ignore me and go laze around all day," Naruto shook his head before sighing, "Can't believe she is just that naturally strong,"

"Well she's an unusual one. Also getting back to what Reimu does, normally she takes care of requests for money, or if someone damages her shrine then she goes after the culprit with a vengeance. Though her taking care of most youkai has been her just beating them up and letting them go, except for fairies, those little girls can't die, even if you 'kill' them they just come back in a few hours as if nothing had happened to them,"

"Really now… why do you know so much about this?"

Sopping for a bit Jin smiled a bit before heading to the back room. Not knowing what he did Naruto waited a bit he contemplated on leaving before Jin showed up again, only he had a small wrapped bundle in his hands. "I wasn't always a ramen chef you know," gingerly setting down the bundle in front of Naruto he took a seat. "I used to be a hot blooded fighter, traveling the world and challenging dojos as a young adult. That came to a stop when I stopped at the other worlds version of Hakurei Shrine to take a rest. When I woke up I found myself at this version the shrine and with some help from that times shrine maiden I made it here,"

"That doesn't seem like the end though,"

Jin sighed before beginning to unwrap what was in the bundle. Inside the bundle were two steel gauntlets which had a steel plate on the top of the fists. "These were the weapons I used to battle my way around Japan, yet when I came here I couldn't land a hit on any opponent I faced. I had originally though being a youkai exterminator was going to be an easy job, yet when you're up against enemies that can fly or send you flying with one hit," as he said this Jin rubbed the right side of his stomach.

Taking the gauntlets Naruto began to examine them. They were surprisingly light weight and warm to the touch, yet it showed the wear and tear it had of being used for fights. The steel plate had a few scratches yet no dents, while the gloves themselves almost had a fading color to them showing how much they had been used. "How long have you used these for?"

"I guess I have to say around thirty years, considering these were the weapons that got me into the fighting world and also had me exit it too," sighing Jin looked at the gauntlets with a sad gaze, "They're just a keepsake now, something to remind me of the good old days where I was able to have a good old fight,"

Putting on the gauntlets himself Naruto found that they fit snugly, "Why not continue on fighting, I mean you could probably find another way to close the distance between you and the youkai,"

"Hahaha if only I could, I'm too old for that now," seeing how Naruto was examining the gauntlets Jin smiled before reaching behind the counter, "Hey Naruto dodge this," pulling out a knife he quickly threw it at Naruto who instinctively put his fists in front of his face.

A dull clank was heard before and a few seconds later a dull thud, the knife had harmlessly bounced off o the gauntlets and hit the side of the stand. Looking frustrated Naruto was ready to pull out his own kunai, "What was that for?"

"Just testing your reflexes," Jin reached for the knife before holding is point down over his hand, "you were never in danger anyway," before Naruto could yell at Jin the knife plummeted down towards Jin hand. Closing his eyes Naruto expected to hear Jin yell only nothing came. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the knife only it wasn't going through Jin's hand like he had expected; instead it had stopped dead on his palm. "The knifes dull,"

Naruto did his best impression of a fish out of water as he stared at Jin's palm. He was pretty damn sure that the knife had a point when it was thrown at him, having trained his eyes, yet here was the knife not even breaking skin. Naruto could only think of one intelligent reply, sadly it wasn't well thought out, "W-what?"

Grinning Jin held the knife upward before tossing it up, "You know, you don't live in Gensokyo without learning a few tricks," when the knife came down it turned bright blue before disappearing, "I learned this a bit too late now, but it's useful for cooking, however it does have its problems,"

Looking perplexed Naruto motioned with his hands for Jin to continue.

"You see, I can only form one of these projectiles at a time so that's a huge drawback. Also even if I try using this," forming a blue knife Jin immediately threw it towards the entrance of the shop, just before it even reached the entrance though it started fading away before disappearing completely. "They can't go that far of a distance, unlike the fairies that can form multiple projectiles at once and throw them far distances mine have a limit, it also takes a lot out of me to even form one,"

Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the idea of forming projectiles to use against his opponent, *cough* Reimu *cough* also since he was starting to run low on kunai and shuriken an infinite supply of projectiles that didn't needed to be collected after a mock battle sounded nice. Also there was the fact that Reimu always had her inexhaustible supply of amulets and those yin yang orbs of hers always came back to her at will, making getting in close range to Reimu all the more difficult. "So… how exactly do you form those knives?" Naruto couldn't mask the eagerness in his voice at the thought of learning something new.

"Hmm… to be honest I never really thought about it. It just happened one day when I accidently broke one of my knives. When it broke I guess I was kind of upset and just wished I had my old knife back and then it formed in my hand… though I guess picturing the knife helped out a lot," with some effort a small amount of energy was channeled into his hand before forming a fork, "I can also form other items too, the smaller it is the easier it is to make,"

"Can I hold it?"

Smiling Jin held out the fork towards Naruto, "Sure, but you might want to take off the gauntlets,"

Quickly taking the gauntlets off Naruto than reached for the fork and immediately felt the difference between it and a normal fork. It was slightly warm to the touch and there was a slight pulse of an energy that felt similar to when he channeled chakra. 'How's he keeping the chakra together after it leaves his body?' remembering from the tree climbing exercise he had to go through with Kakashi he couldn't help but be surprised at the utensil. 'This thing is not even using a lot of chakra so that might be one reason it doesn't last so long, but there must be another reason on why it can stay in this form with no channeled chakra,'

"Can anyone else do this?"

"Oh sure, but those that can are most of the time youkai or people who can actually fight,"

"And you were suddenly able to do this,"

"Yup,"

"That's not that helpful," sighing Naruto put his head on the table, if anything he did find a good place to eat his beloved ramen today. Picking himself up he pulled out his frog wallet and pulled a few coins out, "This should hopefully cover the bill,"

"Ya that's plenty,"

Seeing that the gauntlets were still out Naruto moved them carefully over to Jin, "Here are your gauntlets,"

"Ha kid you should just keep them, I have no need for them anymore," Jin pushing the gauntlets into Naruto's arms, "Sides, my fighting days are over, no need to wear those while there is the younger generation around to protect us humans,"

"Can you say that seriously after seeing how Reimu behaves?"

"Well… there are other humans around,"

"But can I really keep them?" Naruto asked as he looked Jin in the eye. After all the man had practically had the gauntlets his whole life and now was willing to give them away just like that, something didn't add up right.

"I know I did, but I feel it just right to pass these on to someone else. I would have already done it if I knew someone in the village was strong, but most of the villagers are either peaceful or just can't fight. Also as strange as it is these gauntlets came into my possession through a strange gap appeared and these suddenly popped out before the gap closed. Seeing how I had just started my martial arts training I took them and proceeded to travel around Japan with these,"

Pulling his hands back Jin pulled out a napkin before coughing violently into them, "Though I guess you can say these gauntlets lead me here to Gensokyo after many battles, besides these are supposed to be used in combat not collecting dust in corner of a room,"

"I'll take them then, it would be rude to not take them after your generous offer dattebayo,"

Jin stared at Naruto before his face started to tremble a bit. Before long a smile reached his face and Jin started to laugh, "Dattebayo? You have a verbal tick?"

"Yeah what's so bad about it?"

"Hahaha nothing just keep it up alright?"

"Ok," Naruto unsure of what was funny stood up and started to walk out, "So I'll probably see you again sometime, after all ramen is the food of the gods,"

"I'm sure I will kid,"

Once out of the shop Naruto felt a sudden chill go up his spine, 'Must be because it's getting late,' throwing off an excuse Naruto proceeded to the direction of the shrine. Once he exited the human village though he noticed a lot of weird white puffballs flying around. It wasn't until one of those 'puffballs' turned around and showed its characteristics did Naruto start to panic. The puffballs had two huge eyes and a long red tongue sticking out, but the two most noticeable features that Naruto picked out were the fact it had no legs and it had the traditional ghost headband he had seen in those horror books he had read as a kid.

Now seeing that he was face to face with something that he had feared all his life and he had thought he would never see, and personally hoped he would never, Naruto could only do one thing, "GHOST!" yelling at the top of his lungs Naruto then started to run back towards the village only to stop when he saw more ghosts blocking his path. Crying in an anime fashion Naruto frantically reached into his kunai pouch and started throwing out everything he had at the ghosts that started to surround him. Nearby the humans in the village started to hear explosions and screams before it turned silent again.

Back with Naruto, after he had calmed down and started to think rationally again he couldn't help but smirk and pat himself on the back. What used to be an even paved road with a few trees around him had turned into a torn landscape. Trees were uprooted, there were holes all over the ground and a thick smoke covered the area. 'Nothing could have survived that, ghost or no ghost,' Naruto thought triumphantly only to pause as he felt something tap his shoulder, "Yes?"

Turning around to see who could be the one disrupting his moment he literally felt his heart stop for a second before he started to tremble, "Bake?" a ghost stared right back at him, clearly undamaged by what Naruto had just unleashed.

Clapping twice and making a quick prayer to whichever deity was listening Naruto yelled again before running as fast as he could towards the shrine. "I HATE GHOSTS!" Naruto's yell could be once again heard in the human village as he ran faster and faster to get away from the ghosts. 'There's the shrine!' Naruto thought as he jumped towards the shrine steps only to quickly maneuver out of the way when a ghost appeared in front of him.

"Bake!" the ghost yelled out smiling as it looked down at Naruto.

Crashing onto the ground Naruto grimaced as he had landed on his back and the gauntlets he had gotten slid a short distance away. 'My stuff,' getting onto his knees Naruto used a burst of strength to launch himself at the gauntlets just before a crowd of ghosts could gather around it. 'At least I'll keep these safe,' when he touched the gauntlets though a flash of light surrounded Naruto before it faded away.

"What happened?" Naruto mainly asked himself before seeing that the ghosts that were surrounding him had disappeared yet the ones that had been further out were still there and coming in closer. "Not this again," Naruto shouted as he held out his hands to block the incoming ghosts only to be surprised at what he saw. Around his hands were the gauntlets he had gotten from Jin, only they were colored black and the plate on them was missing. Instead there was a light star etched onto the back just like the one that formed when he made his barriers. 'Barriers… why didn't I think about that,' quickly channeling the other energy source he had found out he formed a huge star in front of him.

"This will hold ya!" Naruto shouted as the ghosts started to impact the barrier only to bounce harmlessly off and disappear in a small poof. Smirking and forgetting his fear about ghosts Naruto held the barrier to his best before feeling something appear behind him.

"Bake," a ghost that had managed to appear behind him growled out.

'Oh ya… they could always go around the barrier,' Naruto panicked as he saw the ghost come in, "Don't come any closer," waving his arms out frantically he haphazardly felt his hand go through the ghost, only it had connected and made the 'die' in the same way the ones that had impacted his barrier had. "Oh… this evens the playing field now doesn't it," giving a predatory Naruto started to jump after the retreating ghosts and punch each one with the newly found power of the gauntlets.

"HAHAHAHA! RUN ALL YOU WANT YOU LITTLE GHOSTS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO OUT RUN ME!" Naruto shouted destroying ghost after ghost until he found himself at the shrine itself. 'Huh… must have jumped all the way up here chasing all those ghosts,' before he could relax though he quickly dodged to the side to avoid a familiar red amulet.

"Where have you been all day?" Naruto heard Reimu shout before seeing her appear in front of him riding Genji. "Well I…" Naruto started only for Reimu to interrupt him, "No matter I don't have time for this. These damn ghosts have invaded my shrine and I'm going to find out whose fault it is!"

"Well if you're going I might as well follow. After what those ghosts did to me I need to give some payback to the person who brought all of them here,"

"That's good and all, but you're walking, there not enough room on Genji for both of us to ride," Reimu than pointed forward and Genji started to fly off towards the incoming hoard of ghosts.

"Aw man that's unfair" Naruto mumbled to himself before he jumped after Reimu.

AN: I know this isn't the best of chapters, but like I said I'm trying to get my muse back and It's been a really long time since I last wrote anything. I mean as a guy who deals with mostly Computers as his major we barely see any writing, any writing we do for our classes though are mainly technical stuff that can be shortened out into bullet points and psudo code so It's going to be a while before you guys get any good quality writing for me… but it's the thought that counts right? Well I'll continue writing all summer as I continue programming so try to expect 1 update per week for this story, I'm not so sure about my other stories considering I've been disconnected from them for a long time.

AN additional: would like a good writer to beta me so they can make my story flow better.


	3. Eastern Wonderland part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project

"Ghosts, ghosts, and more ghosts, who's bright idea was it to have this many ghosts come and attack the shrine!" a certain blond yelled as he ran through another mob of white blobs which were the apparent ghosts. "I mean why couldn't it have been something else, these ghosts are just coming straight at us and nothing else,"

Charging through another wave of ghosts the blond couldn't help but smirk as the ghosts were brushed aside easily. "Hey Reimu, are we close to where the ghosts are coming from?"

Looking towards the sky a figure could be seen flying mid air on what seemed to be a green shell. Just like the blond there were multitudes of ghosts going after the turtle, yet they were all destroyed by small red amulets before they could even reach the figure. Looking closer there was a familiar purple haired shrine maiden on top of the turtle hurtling out amulets.

"I don't know Naruto… but when I do find out who sent these annoyances they'll pay!" Reimu said before tossing her yin yang orb to the side. Surprisingly the orbs stayed floating next to Reimu and started firing off weird green shaped missiles at the ghosts that came by.

Looking at her new trick Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, "Reimu when did you learn to do that?"

Smirking Reimu only told Genji to speed up leaving Naruto behind with a whole bunch of ghosts.

"Damn it Reimu stop being lazy and handing me the ghosts," Naruto shouted as he soon stopped to find himself surrounded by the ghosts. "You guys think you're so tough with your floating abilities and energy balls, but I'm not afraid of you nuh-uh!" punching a ghost that got too close Naruto immediately turned his attention to the other ghosts. "Well looks like I'll have to even the odds, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," a few puffs of smoke appeared around a surprised and slightly winded Naruto. 'Only five clones and I'm tired… something is wrong here,' Naruto didn't dwell on that thought much longer though as he immediately started to fight the ghosts with his clones.

One of his clones seeing a bullet coming straight for the real Naruto took the dive and pushed the real out of the way. Only when he did get hit by the bullet the clone didn't dispel, he let out a pained gasp but otherwise was still functioning normally. "No time to think about it now, just continue fighting," the real shouted which the clone agreed to and went after a few ghosts that were close by.

Attentive to his surroundings this time Naruto held out his right hand and formed a small barrier which effectively stopped another bullet from slamming into him. "You guys handle this part here, I have to go check up on Reimu and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid… without me," Not even bothering for the affirmative Naruto rushed off towards the last direction he saw Reimu go.

'There has got to be another way for me to travel,' Naruto thought skipping across the river before getting sight of Reimu. "Hey Reimu what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he reached Reimu only to quickly form a barrier in front of him. Just as he did a white beam crashed into the barrier and pushed him back slightly. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh Naruto you finally made it, but I'm almost done with the boss here,"

Releasing his barrier Naruto proceeded to dodge a few bullets thrown his way, "Boss, what boss?" feeling another mass of energy Naruto looked over to where it was coming from before he saw another beam head his way. "What the hell is that thing?" finally noticing what was emitting the beams he saw what looked like a rectangular object on wheels that was able to move.

"It's a tank and I'll be using it to defeat you guys," a voice came from inside of the tank, "It is top of the line technology and will easily defeat you magic users,"

"Well I don't use magic I use Chakra,"

"Divine power for me,"

"Bah doesn't matter I will be defeating you, too bad those ghosts of mine couldn't defeat you,"

Naruto stood still for a minute before a maniacal grin appeared on his face, "Ghosts you say… and you say you made them huh?" Naruto couldn't help but start letting out a small chuckle before it turned into a full blown laughter, "You were the one who made them right?" Naruto slowly turned his attention to the person in the tank. "Allow me to show you my gratitude for what you have done for me," reaching into his holster he pulled out a bunch of kunai and threw them all at the tank.

"You really think that will work on my tank, you must be pretty stupid," the person in the tank said as the kunai approached. The person in the tank laughed as the kunai harmlessly bounced off the tank, "I told you that would be useless… huh where did you two go?" the tank swiveled around trying to locate the two only to stop when a dull 'thunk' was heard on the top of the tank.

"I've noticed that no matter how many bullets you've fired that none of them seem to protect your top," Naruto grinned as he pulled out what seemed to be a few red tags that Reimu uses. "This should be the grand finale!" Naruto slapped a few of the tags onto the top of the tank before jumping back, "Reimu get back now I slapped 10 tags on that stupid machine,"

"No, this was supposed to be my glorious finish," seeing how Reimu wasn't going to give the order to head back Genji slowly moved back on his own which Reimu disagreed with by whining and pounding on Genji's shell.

"What did you do to my tank?" before the voice could ask any more Naruto put his arms together, "Katsu,"

One simple word and soon the tags grew white before exploding all at the same time. "Man that was refreshing," Naruto smiled as he watched the smoke start to clear. The tank was completely destroyed yet the person who was inside seemed to be fine.

"*Cough cough* it looks like I couldn't do it," a girl came out from the debris covered in soot. "This is good bye then," the girl quickly took off in another direction looking back at the duo every so often.

The duo and turtle could only stare at the retreating form of the girl before Naruto looked at Reimu, "So who was that girl?"

"I don't know she never told me her name," Reimu said before turning towards Naruto, "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you took my grand finale!"

"Well you left me with a bunch of ghosts," Naruto countered meeting her stare.

"But those are easy to defeat they're not even worth the time it took to make them unless…" Reimu had predatory grin on her face which told Naruto he wouldn't like what she was about to say. "So… you're afraid of ghosts,"

Sweating a bit Naruto couldn't help but take a step back. Sure he had just come out of a battle with a bunch of ghosts, but he still couldn't shake off the fear he had kept with him since he was a kid. What if suddenly one day he wasn't able to hit them anymore, they would be able to stick around him all day and possibly even possess him. Shivering at that thought Naruto quickly pushed on forward, "Well what do you know the time sure is running, I mean if we want to find out what exactly is going on we should continue," not even looking back at Reimu, who he knew was smiling, Naruto ran on.

"Oh Naruto we have so much to talk about later," Reimu said in a sing song voice before motioning Genji to continue on after Naruto.

"…is no one going to come after me?" the girl from the tank asked as she watched the two go off,"

"Hoo boy it's starting to get dark now," Naruto mumbled to himself as he took to the trees in the forested area they had been led to. "Reimu, this time I'll go on ahead and see if I can find anything suspicious,"

"How are you going to…" before she could finish she could barely see Naruto as he was moving much faster than he was before. "Damn ninja tricks," Reimu mumbled to herself as she then saw strange bat like creatures, except with only one eye, come straight at her occasionally shooting a red projectile. "Move aside small fries!" Reimu shouted firing off her amulets and a few missiles from the two yin yang orbs from her sides.

Back with Naruto he was moving on ahead occasionally batting away the flying youkai that came straight at him with his gauntlets. It wasn't until he entered a wide open area did he land on the ground and look around. He could feel the bloodlust of someone around but strangely it wasn't directed at him. Looking around some more he finally found out who was releasing the killing intent and found a strange woman dressed like a samurai.

'Well this can't be good,' pulling out some kunai Naruto prepared to throw them but stopped when he saw her move. Moving his attention he soon saw Reimu enter the area as well and saw that woman engage Reimu. 'Bah she gets all the fun,' Naruto thought only half listening to what the samurai wanted with Reimu. Something about the Hakurei power, which he thought was hereditary, and defeating Reimu would make her have the power.

"Hey Reimu, if you lose to this crazy samurai I'll never stop making fun of you," quickly taking a step back to dodge an amulet Naruto smirked. Seeing the ensuing battle about to occur Naruto took one step back only to rush around as 'bullets' started to be thrown around all around the area. "God damn it control those damn bullets," side stepping a few bullets Naruto soon noticed a huge wave of bullets heading his way. "Barrier," mumbling those words a thin white wall appeared in front of Naruto, effectively blocking most of the bullets.

'There's got to be a better way to dodge all these damn bullets,' seeing his barrier start to crack Naruto jumped into the air with a quick burst of chakra. 'Strange… no more bullets,' Naruto thought only to feel something head straight towards him. Reacting on instinct Naruto managed to shift his body in midair enough for a small orb to pass by him. However, instead of the orb disappearing it bounced off a tree and headed straight back at Naruto. "Reimu finish this fast," quickly forming another barrier Naruto managed to stop the orb from impacting him only to panic slightly as more orbs headed his direction. Glancing over at where these were coming from he saw that Reimu too was dodging the orbs only she was doing so with ease on top of Genji.

'No time to theorize now… its do or pain now,' dispelling his already made barrier Naruto quickly then brought his hands down. "Barrier," a familiar barrier formed below his feet, seeing that Narto then quickly smiled as he felt himself stop falling and instead stay standing on his barrier which was staying firmly on the air. "Yatta!" Naruto shouted only to jump again to avoid one of the orbs coming straight at him. Completing the same action Naruto formed another barrier below his feet to stay floating midair. 'Need to be able to do this faster,'

Noticing the orbs disappear he saw the samurai girl on the ground passed out. "I did it! Uh-oh… she's not moving. Oh well, time for the burial rites…"

"Reimu don't you think that it's a bit too early to determine her funeral,"

"What are you talking about, she is not moving and that's as good as being dead. Oh when did you learn to fly on air? That is so unfair!" Reimu started not bothered by the fact that Naruto was shaking his head.

"*sigh* I should have expected that," Naruto said before pointing at the samurai, "Look she's getting away,"

"What? Come back I have to prepare the ceremony for your safe departure to the otherworld,"

Genji looking a bit relieved sighed while Naruto just could only stare at Reimu before joining Genji.

"I wonder what she wanted though. She was pretty persistent on defeating me,"

"Excuse me? Weren't you paying the least bit of attention?"

"Genji its Reimu, she's unpredictable and loses interest in things too fast, at least that's what I picked up from her while living with you guys,"

"That is true Naruto-san,"

"Whatever, let's just continue on," Reimu shouted slapping Genji's shell and motioning to continue on.

"Where are we even going? I mean we passed the girl who apparently created the ghosts but we didn't chase her,"

"Onward Genji!"

"Why?" Naruto said helplessly as he continued his new form of air travel to catch up to Reimu.

It wasn't long before the duo and turtle soon approached a new area. Naruto couldn't have been happier to learn his new 'air walking skill' as there was no safe place for him to land. The area they had reached was a vast expanse of dark sky and a strange miasma of purple and red green star like glitter on the ground.

Looking over at Reimu he could see that she was a bit perplexed on the whole situation they were in, yet she still remained calm. Still not knowing why they were continuing on in this journey Naruto finally gave up on thinking and just asked, "Reimu why are we going so far away from the shrine?"

Turning from the scenery Reimu glanced quickly at Naruto before looking forward, "I have a hunch that I'm going to meet someone I know," leaving it at that Reimu didn't say anything more but she suddenly pulled out her amulets. "We have company,"

Seeing the ghosts appear in front of them Naruto dropped any thought for now and started to leap forward to meet the enemy. Unlike Reimu he still had to resort to close ranged tactics against most of the enemy, even if he could still 'fly' it didn't give him that much of an advantage. Punching ones that got in front of him Naruto soon found himself surrounded by the ghosts, looking back at Reimu he saw her busy trying to catch up to him.

"Barrier," Naruto quickly said extending his hands to stop a few bullets from colliding with him only to quickly find himself dropping. 'Crap I forgot I can only form one barrier at a time. That means if I'm standing on one I can't defend myself!' quickly regaining his bearings he formed another barrier underneath him and proceeded to jump upwards, forming more barriers every time he reached the apex of his jump. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" quickly forming three clones the clones immediately jumped separate ways to deal with the ghosts around him while the real went back to give Reimu some relief.

A few meters from Reimu Naruto prepared to hit one of the ghosts only to be blown back by a sudden burst of power coming from Reimu. "Why!" Naruto shouted as he felt himself falling back towards the endless abyss.

"Oh crap, Naruto!" realizing her mistake Reimu urged Genji forward toward Naruto's falling figured before snatching him out of the air. "Sorry about that, I probably should have told you before using that much power,"

Using her arm as leverage Naruto swung his body upward and kicked a few strange hollow yin yang orb like objects away from Reimu, "Don't worry, we're in this together and there's bound to be accidents," landing on one the air Naruto looked onward, "Also you might want to prepare, I figure we're almost at the 'boss' of this area," true to his word a platform of sorts was in their sights and on it were five ritual stones. "Any idea what that is?"

"If I remember correctly those are The Five Magic Stones I'm not exactly sure if that is the name but that is what some call them, as for what they do I am not exactly sure. As for your other unasked question we are in the Dreamworld, it is the world between our world and the demon world, even if it looks like we are in space do not worry because we can still breathe,"

"Well I wasn't exactly worried about that Genji considering we are not dead,"

"I wasn't worried about that part too,"

"This is the quickest route for you to take to get to Reimaden,"

"Reimaden?"

"No time to explain looks like the stones are attacking," before Naruto could ask any more questions two of the five stones started to fire bullets at a rapid pace at the two.

Seeing as he couldn't get close enough to the stones without getting pelted by energy blasts Naruto reached into his kunai pouch only to frown. 'Dang it I'm almost out of kunai's and that last stunt with my explosive tags has only left me with two… I need to stop being so emotional these tags cost way too much to use like as if they were my kunai,' "Here goes nothing, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" only forming two clones Naruto panted slightly before the three looked at each other and nodded.

Heading off each in a different direction the clones and Naurto pulled the attention of the stones from Reimu giving Reimu more time to focus fire on the stones themselves. Seeing one of the five stones destroyed Naruto quickly acted and jumped towards the nearest clone. Giving a small nod Naruto grabbed the clone's hand and launched him toward the other stone that was firing bullets.

As if sensing an impending attack the stone soon fired bullets toward the launched clone only for the clone that was launched to form a quick barrier under its legs and jump up. "Misdirection," the clone said smiling looking towards the second clone who had made it to the stone and impacted it, effectively destroying the stone and the clone.

"Ha take that!" Naruto shouted only to see the two outer stones had started to fire green bullets in a ring towards him and Reimu. "I'll draw their attention again," nodding towards his remaining clone the two split off and started to dodge the frenzy of bullets that was sent their way.

"Piece of cake then," seeing how the two Naruto were able to draw the attention Naruto quickly attacked the right most stone first and after a few seconds of focused fire the stone was destroyed. However, as soon as that stone was destroyed the second stone started to fire much faster, catching the remaining clone off guard and pelting it with bullets.

"Sorry boss I'm done," the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, but gave enough time for Naruto to land a kunai with a explosive note attached to it next to the stone.

"Katsu," the tag detonated taking the stone with it leaving only the center stone left. Changing its color it was only a few seconds before it blasted a whole bunch of bullets in all directions. "That's not good!"

"Naruto just dodge left and right, there's a small opening between the waves of bullets," Reimu quickly gave Naruto advice as she saw Naruto leading himself into a trap. "Tch, its guarding itself while shooting out its own wave of bullets," Seeing a strange charging going on at the base of the platform the stones exactly in front of where Naruto was Reimu panicked. "Naruto get out of there now!"

Instead of her warning helping Naruto as she wanted it to it only proved to pull Naruto's attention away from the fight and the beam which impacted his shoulder. "GAH," screaming Naruto kneeled onto his platform grabbing his right shoulder. "Continue the fight Reimu, I'll manage for now," reacting fast Naruto dispelled the barrier he was standing on to drop further down before forming another barrier, albeit a bit slower, to stand on.

Pushing her feelings of guilt aside Reimu focused on the last stone which was turning out to be a bit more difficult than the last few stones. Apparently this stone was able to shield itself from any attack that Reimu threw at it, and when Reimu was busy dodging the bullets it was throwing out it would take off its shield itself and throw another wave of beams that would have her running from one side of the platform to the other.

"At this rate I won't be able to hit it at all!" Reimu shouted as she dodged another wave of beams and bullets. 'If only I had an opening,' as the thought crept to her mind she suddenly saw a blur of orange and yellow race across towards the stone.

"Hey I'm over here you stupid stone!" hearing Naruto's voice Reimu quickly turned her head over to where Naruto had gone to.

"Idiot what are you doing!" Reimu shouted as she saw Naruto start provoking the stone and somehow get the stones attention.

"Now's your chance Reimu," Naruto shouted as he suddenly found himself stuck. All avenues of escape for him were blocked leaving Naruto staring at the incoming beam attack. "Well, Reimu looks like I'll be out of commission for a while," Saying that Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the beam to hit him only to suddenly feel himself being pulled. Having not balanced himself he went backwards and quickly opened his eyes to find out where he was.

Glancing around Naruto only got a glimpse of where he was and saw strange eyes floating around and all staring at him. Before he could fully turn around he felt someone grab him and hold him. "Not yet, it's too early for us to meet. Hopefully when we meet again though you will have discovered your powers," with that last note Naruto soon saw an opening in the weird area he was in and soon was pushed out into that opening.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he fell out of the hole and onto the platform which now held five destroyed stones.

"You will know soon," the voice said before the hole closed and left Naruto alone with a red blur who tackled him to the ground.

"You, you idiot!" Naruto heard Reimu say as she started pounding on his chest with her fists. "What do you think you were doing there? You could've gotten killed!"

"You were getting nowhere with that enemy and I couldn't just sit and watch as you struggled," Naruto said as he patted Reimu on the back, "Come to think of it did you happen to see what happened?"

Stopping her sniffling and wiping her eyes Reimu quickly looked up at him and replied, "You disappeared into a strange gap with eyes in it. It kinda was like the one you came out of when you first came to Gensokyo except it was more vibrant, almost sinister like, then yours,"

"Did you happen to see a person from that gap?"

"No, you were kind of covered by the bullet wave and that beam attack. I'm just glad you're okay," Reimu sniffled before feeling herself get lifted up.

"Sorry that won't happen again," Naruto winced slightly as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, "Why don't you continue on first though, I would just slow you down. Right now I am out of chakra and have a dangerously low supply of kunai and I also won't be able to defend myself against even the softest of attacks,"

"I'll wait then,"

"No, go on I'll be fine on my own remember how I always heal fast after our spars,"

"He is right M'lady he should be fine on his own considering we took care of the youkai in the area besides, if we stop here now the person you are chasing will just get further away from us,"

Reimu started tapping her foot impatiently against the floor making a pensive face before it turned into an annoyed one, "Alright fine, but you better not move from that location until I come back understand?"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Genji lets go," hopping onto Genji Reimu ushered Genji forward but kept looking back towards Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Naruto shouted at Reimu as he waved his one arm that did not have an injured shoulder. Seeing her get further and further away until she disappeared, when she did Naruto finally let out a sigh of relief. "Damn this hurts," Naruto stumbled backwards onto his back. "Hah… man I haven't been in this much pain since the fight with Zabuza," slowly Naruto controlled his breathing before closing his eyes. "A quick rest should do it," a few seconds later Naruto was sleeping completely defenseless on the platform in the dreamworld.

"**Finally he's here," **a deep voice suddenly forced Naruto to open his eyes. Looking around he found himself in a sewer and a giant cage across from him. Looking inside he saw a pair of giant red eyes staring right back at him.

"Kyuubi," Naruto weakly stood up and stared right back at the being that had been trapped inside of him for over thirteen years, "What a pleasant surprise,"

"**We have no time for pleasantries… kit we need to talk now," **

A/N: Well it has been some time since my last update I know but I had trouble in my real life situation and writing this chapter. This chapter in a nutshell was hard to write, I mean how exactly do you write a danmaku fight scene, and this is the pc era one, one in which they don't use spell cards so I can't show off anything cool. But yeah anyway here is the chapter and I have a question to ask, why do people review for the 2nd chapter more than the 1st, from my experience most people review the 1st chapter before leaving the story and not reviewing ever again. Yet here I have 2 reviews for chapter 1 and 5 for chapter 2. Anyway that aside I hope you guys continue reading my attempt to get back into writing fanfiction and I'll try to make the next chapter come out sooner but that might be hard considering there is still a few more danmaku battles left ahead, and with Reimu being the main character for Touhou Project it is kinda hard to write a tag team battle like scene with Naruto and Reimu going after the same opponent. Also kudo's to those who can guess who saved Naruto… not that its much of a secrete but it is to the characters.


	4. Eastern Wonderland conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project

"What would we need to talk about fox, I've been alright for the past few days without you just like I've been for my whole life," Naruto started to raise his voice against the giant beast. "Besides, I've got this thing handled,"

A burst of air knocked Naruto promptly onto his back, **"Brat I suggest you listen close, unless you don't want to know why it has become much harder for you to use your chakra," **hearing this Naruto quickly stood up and looked up at the fox. **"Seeing as I have your attention now first things first," **with that said the fox seemed to take a huge breath, **"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WERE PUSHED OFF THE DAMN CLIFF INTO THE CAVERN! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ON MY CHAKRA, BUT NO INSTEAD YOU DECIDED TO ACT LIKE AN IDIOT AND USE YOUR OWN POWER WHICH THANKFULLY ACTUALLY HELPED THIS TIME," **Kyuubi sighed before putting a paw on his head, **"Hah… who would have thought that your diluted blood would actually hold some power now," **

"Huh, what's all this got to do with blood?"

"**Everything kid… though to understand that I guess I'll just say this, you have youkai blood in your veins just like almost every other ninja in your country," **

"Youkai blood, then does that make me a…"

"**Well considering the standards in your world you are perfectly normal, other than the fact that I'm stuck inside you most of the 'humans' in your world are a mix of humans and youkai blood, well that youkai blood has been diluted over time but it still shows itself like those white eyed folks in your village," **

"Huh?"

"**Bloodline limits as you humans call them. You apparently woke up yours which I find quite surprising considering there was only one notable person who had such an ability and I believe she never even entered your world," **lying down on the ground Kyuubi looked at Naruto before smirking. **"Though this is a good, now you know how to control your gaps right?" **seeing Naruto stare at him Kyuubi couldn't help but sigh.

"**Great, of all the containers I get stuck with I got the one with possibly the strongest ability in the world but is clueless on how to use it," **

"Hey I can use it," Naruto said putting his hands in front of him to form a small gap of sorts, "See I can use it just fin…" a spurt of water hit Naruto in the face effectively canceling any power he was channeling to form the small gap.

"**So what was I supposed to see kit?" **Kyuubi smirked, **"Failing aside your inability to form gaps is probably due to your body balancing out the chakra in your body with the new energy it has to use in order for you to use your new techniques," **

"Wait a second there… that new energy wouldn't happen to be that heavy energy inside right?"

"**Impressive kit you figured out at least that energy is different from your normal chakra. Yes that energy is indeed a different energy which youkai use to power up their attacks which is partly why they are able to throw energy attacks your way. Since their energy is usually more dense then chakra it is able to stay in its raw energy form and be launched out or be used for some of their more obscure techniques," **

"Wait so where does this new energy come from?"

"**Well it's kind of hard to explain but half of your chakra has been split to produce this youkai energy or youki as I like to call it. Because of that most of your techniques you use… mainly that stupid clone technique would probably drain you a lot," **before Naruto could speak up Kyuubi put a paw up, **"Let me finish kit. There is also something strange about the two energies you have now. Instead of forming two different pools of energy for you to use they kind of fused for the better part of it. Because of that your clones were able to take more hits than before and this is all possible because you were able to manipulate chakra to a degree before," **

"But if my chakra is split like that yet fusing what does that make it?"

"**I'm not sure kit, but on a good note it only seems to be combining only near the focal point, where the two energies meet, kind of like a spiral. The outer parts of the energy are left untouched while the closer you get to the center the more the two energies merge together. The more energy you pull out the more you are pulling out that energy from the focal point causing the technique to be a mixture of the two energies,"**

"That's good in all but does this mean I have three energy sources or is it two?" Scratching his head Naruto started to focus his chakra only to notice that it was a bit heavier than normal. "Hey is it me or did my chakra get a lot heavier than before?" as he was saying this the chakra he was focusing started to show itself around his body, a dark black that just seemed to suck the light out of everything. "What's going on?" panicking slightly at how his chakra had turned out Naruto quickly stopped concentrating and the energy around him too dissipated.

"**Seems like the combination of the two energy is turning to be really unstable, not a very good sign. Well one definite thing is that you can still use your chakra and form barriers mainly because they don't use too much of this mixed energy. However when you try to do something that takes up more energy, such as forming gaps or making a large amount of clones." **

"Do you have any idea on how to fix this than?"

"**Nope considering this is the first time I've seen a case as bizarre as yours I have no idea. The two energies will never mix, but now when you start to channel energy you will have to get used to also pulling out youki when channeling chakra and vice versa. On a good note though your techniques will be powered up, bad note well… it might take a serious drain out of you when performing said techniques," **

"Well it won't help much considering how I'm channeling my barriers with youki kind of comes naturally. Considering that I have no idea on how to control this youki," waving around his hand he formed another small gap and laughed when a spurt or water hit Kyuubi in the face.

Wiping the water off its face Kyuubi continue, **"Anyway kit considering where you are I'd say it would be best for you to learn how to use your youki fast. Youkai's and monsters are not normally a shinobi's forte especially without and weapons left," **

"Well all I know how to make with my youki are these barriers. They're effective in all but I can only form one at a time,"

"**How about forming that barrier into something else, something you're familiar with?" **

"Something else, how would I make that work, it's not like I can just get my youki and just magically have it turn into a kunai now would it?" as he was saying this Naruto moved his arms around and just to humor the fox he opened his hand. Feeling something in his hand he was a bit surprised to see a black kunai in his grasp. "It couldn't have been that simple…"

"**It's actually one of the most basic things youkai learn, shape manipulation with their energy is like a step for youkai before they learn any of their clan techniques. Also since it doesn't take that much youki to use it you should be able to make as many as you need. I don't understand why you can only form one barrier right now but you should be to form as many objects as you need, as long as you don't overboard on this," **

"So let's see I have two forms of energy chakra and youki that are separate yet are kind of mixing together where the two meet. I can form weapons out of youki… but then how does someone like Jin form weapons, I'm pretty sure he wasn't a youkai,"

"**I'm pretty sure you've seen it but not everyone uses chakra. That person Jin probably uses chi an energy that you don't need to worry about for now. Now why don't you go and wake up now, wouldn't want to leave your miko friend alone in danger now would you," **

"Gah I forgot about Reimu-chan! Fox, how do I wake up?"

"**Like this," **the next thing Naruto saw was a giant paw come smashing down on him.

"Damn fox!" Naruto shouted as he opened his eyes and lurched forward. 'Ugh… what a terrible dream,' looking around Naruto could only groan as he saw himself facing an incoming hoard of ghosts. "You did not choose the right day to mess with me," quickly jumping up Naruto formed a few youki kunai and threw them at the crowd of ghosts.

Not even looking to see the kunai impact the enemy Naruto formed more and threw them at a rapid rate to hit all the targets around him, "No one messes with Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo,"

"This is just awesome, I'll never need to buy another kunai as long as I live," smiling Naruto formed another kunai and started to twirl it with his index finger. 'I wonder how far Reimu got,' pondering this he threw the kunai behind him to hit a ghost that was sneaking up behind him, 'No matter, time to go full speed,' with a quick burst of chakra Naruto was gone from his spot and jumping towards where he last saw Reimu go.

Finding himself in a new area Naruto could only continue jumping forward to try and close the distance that Reimu had formed when she had left him behind to heal up. 'At least area isn't as creepy as the last one,' forming a few kunai Naruto threw them forward at a few ghosts that were coming his way. "Man this couldn't be any easier," Naruto said happily as he dodged a few bullets thrown his way and retaliated with his own attack.

Continuing on as such for a while Naruto made due haste seeing that he was still nowhere near Reimu at all. 'She must have gone there,' seeing the scene in front of him start to change from a dark blue to a light purple Naruto picked prepared to dash into the new area only to suddenly jump upward.

"Drat I missed," holding himself in mid air Naruto stared at where he originally was to see a strange red colored orb where he was. Before Naruto could even find out where the orb came from he quickly jumped to a different spot to avoid another orb, a blue one, which appeared from behind him.

"Over there," forming a few kunai Naruto immediately threw them behind him which was met with a small yelp. "Not done yet," performing a back flip Naruto proceeded to unleash a hailstorm of kunai at the direction where he heard the voice.

Landing on a barrier Naruto waited again only to smirk as he heard the same voice, "Hey watch where you throw those things, they're sharp and pointy,"

"Well, I wouldn't have to throw them if you had just kept to yourself," getting a good look at who he almost turned into a pincushion he saw a girl floating in midair. She had red hair and was in what he thought to be a purple blackish witch costume, complete with the witch hat, only her clothes were pretty roughed up. "Whoa what animal attacked you?"

"A stupid miko and a flying turtle," the girl responded half heartedly.

"Oh so she did come this way, thanks for the info," Naruto prepared to jump only to stop when he found himself surrounded by four orbs, the same two from before only this time with a green and purple orb added to the mix. "Now what are you doing?"

"You're with that miko girl just as I suspected. That means I can't let you go and help her against Mima-sama," holding up her wand she then pointed it at Naruto, "The name is Marisa, an ordinary witch and the one who will defeat you,"

"Well if we're throwing names, Uzumaki Naruto ninja and temporary resident of Gensokyo, the one who will stop at nothing to help Reimu," both smirking they stared at each other.

"Let's have a wonderful battle,"

"Prepare to be defeated,"

Immediately both of them 'flew' apart from each other and readied their attack. For Naruto he materialized more kunai to form a fan of sorts in each hand while Marisa readied her four orbs and held her wand up high. As by some silent signal both moved at the same time Naruto moving forward to meet Marisa while Marisa backwards and set up a wave of bullets to protect herself as she moved to a better position.

"Running away is not going to help you," Naruto shouted as he jumped closer and upwards to avoid the red orb from hitting him. "You'll have to do better than that," grinning Naruto proceeded to jump higher, "Now let's see how you deal with this," throwing kunai after kunai from his altitude Naruto easily targeted the orbs and destroyed them. "You're finished," forming a kunai to throw at Marisa only to feel a sharp pain hit him on the head.

"Nice try but I always come prepared," looking up to see what hit him Naruto quickly dispelled his barrier and let himself fall towards the ground. Above him countless stars were falling, each one falling at a strange arc making it difficult to determine where to go to dodge. "Now fall to my attacks,"

Looking at Marisa who had positioned herself below him Naruto panicked slightly, "Aw come on, if Reimu defeated you, then why is it taking me so much effort to beat you?" getting no response from Marisa other than a cheeky smirk Naruto couldn't help but smirk as well, "But, don't think I'm going to give up now," forming a barrier at this feet he used it to propel himself towards Marisa.

"Oi oi what do you think you're doing?" Marisa asked panicking a little. Just when she thought she had this the guy had just propelled himself straight at her. "Not even the miko was this crazy,"

"It's not called being crazy," Naruto said as he formed a barrier right before he clashed into Marisa, "It's called being unpredictable," jumping back up he smirked and jumped back up not before leaving strange black dots around Marisa, "I don't have a name for this yet considering I just made this but this should work, katsu!"

Seeing that the black orbs had started to gather a large amount of energy Marisa could only grimace, "Two losses in a day, man today is not going well," tipping her hat she sighed before a huge explosion overtook her. When the flames died down and the smoke cleared Marisa could be seen falling down towards the ground.

'This is going to hurt,' Marisa thought as she tried to get herself floating again only to see that her wand had been damaged. Bracing herself for the collision Marisa jolted slightly when instead of a hard ground she felt herself land in something softer. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto holding her bridal style, "Why?" Marisa asked weakly.

"If you weren't hurt from before we would have had a better battle. Besides, I can't let a girl fall and injure herself too much,"

"Hahaha you hypocrite,"

"Everyone's a hypocrite," landing on the ground softly Naruto gently placed Marisa on the ground before looking forward, "Well since this is my victory I'll continue on, I can't have Reimu-chan have all the fun,"

Staying silent for a bit Marisa put on a pensive look before pointing, "You might want to head that way then, the miko girl was heading that way,"

"Thanks Marisa-chan hopefully we'll meet in better circumstances next time," with a grin on his face he jumped in the direction that Marisa had pointed off to.

"Ha, well at least losing to that guy wasn't as bad as losing to that miko. Though I didn't figure out where he was staying, maybe that miko knows cause I want that rematch, yes a rematch, that's what I want," lying completely on her back she let out a deep sigh, "Though there is no way that he or that miko will win against Mima-sama, she is my master after all,"

"Ha… this area is completely dark now," Naruto mumbled to himself as he held his right hand over his eyes and peered further ahead, "Now where could she be?" suddenly a few explosions appeared in his sight causing Naruto to steady himself from the shockwaves. "That must be her,"

Proceeding forward Naruto soon came upon a battle between Reimu and a woman in a blueish dress which had a wing like cape on her back. In her hand she held some kind of long scepter which had a crescent on the end of it, 'that must be Mima.' As for Reimu, she seemed just the same as ever, a bit roushed up but still going on strong.

"Ha… well I guess this is my big entrance time," taking a huge leap into the skies Naruto soon stood over the battle field. "REIMU-CHAN BE SURE TO DODGE THIS TOO!" Naruto shouted as he dropped straight through the battle zone leaving a mass of dark orbs in his descent.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Reimu asked only to see that the orbs Naruto had left behind, "Naruto I had this battle in handled!" Reimu shouted as she ordered Genji to quickly move back.

"Ara, one of Reimu's friend, well I'm sorry to say but this won't work out in your favor," with a wave of her staff Mima blew all the orbs that were close to her away. "Easy," she stated only to hear Naruto laugh.

"As I said to that Marisa girl, I'm the number one unpredictable ninja," as the orbs were exploding around Mima, Mima couldn't help but feel a bit worried by what the ninja had said. Looking around she tried to find anything that would throw her off, only when she looked up she saw a mass of kunai heading straight for her location.

"How clever," Mima said as she started to clap, "However, this is still too easy," small explosions started to appear around the approaching kunai.

"Mima I belive you're forgetting someone!" Mima heard Reimu through the smoke from Naruto's attack. Appearing through the explosion unscathed Reimu grinned before pulling her hands in front of her. "Have a safe trip," blasting Mima with her full power Mima was blown back into the smoke from Naruto's attack.

Floating over to where Naruto was the two partners waited for the smoke to clear and show if they finished the job or not. As expected when the smoke cleared Mima was floating there with a tired look on her face. "Ugh! Not bad… at this rate…"

"Don't run away from me! You're not going anywhere!"

"Hmph, I just didn't expect to fight two of you. Now that you've pushed me here I'll get serious now!"

"But it looked like you were struggling a bit before I got here,"

"It doesn't matter now, I'll defeat both of you hear and now!" Mima immediately threw out a whole bunch of orbs and such in a spread pattern aimed towards the two.

"Really now, it seems more like you're getting desperate," Reimu shouted back as she started to fire off more amulets at Mima while dodging the orbs. "Cause now it's getting easier to dodge these bullets of yours,"

"I'll show you!" this time the bullets came out a whole lot faster and in a bit more difficult pattern that even Reimu held back her tongue.

'This isn't ending so well,' Naruto thought to himself as he frantically jumped from one spot to another to dodge the onslaught of bullets heading his way. Looking over at Reimu he saw that she was pushing herself into a trap and quickly made his way over to her. "Hey Reimu, move over a bit," Landing on Genji and in front of her he held out his hands, "Full power barrier!" putting all his energy into his hands he made a large barrier in front of him to deflect all the bullets heading their way.

"Naruto when were you able to make a barrier this strong?"

"Since just now, now will you finish it already, this isn't as easy as I make it look,"

Seeing how much Naruto was actually struggling Reimu gave a soft smile before pulling out a whole bunch of amulets. "I'll end this with this last attack, it'll take some time to charge, you think your barrier can hold up?"

"Depends on how long you're going to be charging for," Naruto replied as he felt his barrier start to be pushed back. Taking that as an affirmative Reimu started to channel her divine power into her next attack.

"What an interesting combo, one person channels energy while the other holds off the attacks," Naruto heard Mima say as she stopped firing and instead opted to come closer. "This just means that if I destroy the barrier the whole plan will come crashing down and you two will be defeated,"

"I'd like to see you try and break my barrier," Naruto said confidently only to start feeling a bit nervous when he saw the grin on Mima's face.

"I'll make you eat your words boy," Seeing Mima put her hands directly onto his barrier Naruto soon felt the influx of energy that was surging through Mima's body. "Let us see if your barrier can stand up against my attack,"

'Not good, whatever she's doing is definitely stronger than anything I've dealt with so far. Reimu-chan doesn't look like she has her attack fully charged… looks like that's the only option for now,' closing his eyes for a bit to determine if he could make it Naruto then opened them and smirked. "Who says I'm going to stand still while you attack me?" before Mima could question him Naruto jumped from Genji and landed behind Mima.

"What are you doing?" Mima asked only to feel Naruto clamp onto her.

"Allowing us to win," Naruto replied as he held on tight and restricted her movements. "Reimu-chan you trust me on this right?"

Reimu opened her eyes and sighed, "By now I know it's impossible to talk you out of your stupid stunts, promise me that you'll be safe,"

"Don't worry from what I know your attacks don't even hurt me," Naruto grinned as he held onto Mima tighter to stop her from knocking him off.

"Reimu stop, you'll hurt your friend with that much power,"

"I'm not worried about him now, after all, idiots don't die easily," with that she ordered her two yin-yang orb forward and had them circle Mima and Naruto. "Well with this you will be defeated," The two orbs soon sopped and collided into the two before causing a miniature explosion.

When the explosion cleared Reimu could see a dizzy eyed Naruto and Mima floating mid air thanks to one of Naruto's barriers. Seeing Naruto didn't look too hurt Reimu unclenched her fists that she didn't know she had been making. "Haha, Genji let's get these two back to the shrine so we can seal the trouble maker and give Naruto some rest,"

"Hai M'lady," with more passengers on his back Genji couldn't help but struggle a bit as he made his way back to Hakurei shrine.

"So… here I am waking up after fainting, man this better not turn into a habit," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and stood up from the futon he was put in. "Ugh, my body is still sore from that last fight," stretching his limbs out Naruto didn't notice someone enter the room he was in until he felt that person place a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he noticed Reimu smiling a bit too sweetly.

"So when will you ever learn to not do stupid acts like that?"

"Depends on what you mean by stupid acts,"

"Stupid acts that leave you unconscious and having me to carry you back all the way to the shrine,"

'If I had to guess Genji was the one who carried me back,' sighing Naruto took Reimu's hand off his shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "I'll treat you to anything you want if you let me go," which immediately made Reimu's eyes twinkle and start pulling him out.

"Then we're going to try out this new parfait place that just opened up in town, I hear someone from the outer world came and opened one and everyone seems to love it a lot,"

Sighing Naruto reached into his pockets and felt how full his gama-chan was before wincing a bit, 'This is going to hurt me more than you gama-chan,' Naruto thought as he let Reimu pull him out of the Shrine towards the Human village. "By the way Reimu, what did Mima want from you anyway?"

"Something about the power of the Hakurei and the yin-yang orbs, I don't really know what she meant but she seemed to really want the power. Enough talk about Mima though, she's sealed behind the shrine so we don't need to worry about her,"

"Ha… somehow I don't think it's going to stay like that," Naruto said as he was pulled faster by Reimu towards the village, "Reimu slow down it's not like the stores going to close when we get there,"

"No I won't, I just had a hard battle against a boss and I deserve my break,"

"What about my break?"

"You don't get one,"

"So cruel," Naruto whimpered out before grabbing Reimu by the waist, "Since you can't fly how about we get there using my way," hearing no objection Naruto held Reimu tightly against him before jumping off.

A/N: Sorry for this late update but I had some family troubles. This chapter was also hard to write out considering most of this is supposed to be Reimu centric, well the touhou series, but I want Naruto to have a part in this, and this is more biased towards the Naruto series, well more so later on. So ya I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and we'll see later if Naruto does indeed return to Konoha or not. Also the extra scene for this game not added since I don't see much point to it.


	5. Peaceful times

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project

"Another week gone and there's nothing to do!" a bored blond muttered to himself as he laid down on the tatami floor. "To think only a week ago we were flying around battling youkai and such, now we're just sitting around doing nothing,"

"Correction, you're sitting around doing nothing, I myself am completing my shrine maiden duties," looking over to his right the blonde couldn't help but get a bit more frustrated.

"What are you talking about Reimu… all you have been doing is sitting around and eating rice crackers all day. See this is why this shrine never has anyone coming up to it. You do nothing all day and don't even try to get more followers for the shrine, which in turn is why you never get any money for your donation box,"

Reacting quickly the blond put out his hand and caught a cracker that was aimed for his face, "I am doing my job Naruto, besides you can't complain about what I do considering you are freeloading off of me," putting the cracker in his mouth Naruto continued, "Well considering how I still haven't found a way home and you offered I figured it would be economical to just stay here," 'though that hasn't turned out to be a good idea,' thinking back to his trips with Reimu to the human village Naruto couldn't help but cringe a bit.

'Ah gama-chan when will I ever see you full again,' Naruto thought back to his now almost empty frog wallet. Pushing that thought aside Naruto pulled out a card from his kunai holster and looked at it. "Anyway pushing onto another subject, these cards, spell cards are what allow you to use those strong attacks?"

"Oh yeah you still haven't made your spell cards yet have you?" Reimu glanced at his empty spell card, "You really should come up with one soon, though that means coming up with patterns and a beautiful name, both I'm pretty sure you can't make because of your crude nature,"

"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't come up with a spell card Reimu-chan, it's just a bit more challenging that's all," sighing Naruto leaned back before rocking forward and jumping onto his feet, "Well I won't get anything done staying here," seeing the confused look on Reimu's face he continued, "I figured I'd explore this place some more, I mean I've only been to the human village and this place has so much to offer,"

Picking up the last cracker in the bowl in front of her Reimu took one bite out of it, "Oh Naruto, if you do head close to the human village please pick up some more crackers,"

"Get them yourself you lazy miko," Naruto quickly ran out of the shrine to avoid a few stray amulets thrown his way. "Your aim is getting worse again,"

"Just be sure to bring the crackers," Reimu shouted after him before lying down on the tatami mats. "There haven't been that many youkai going around these days, mostly those ghosts and some fairies so he should be fine,"

"Where did I end up?" a confused Naruto asked himself as he found himself surrounded by trees. Thinking back he remembered jumping past the human village and exploring the outreaches of the area when suddenly a flash of light blinded him and effectively stopped his air jumping and ended with him falling into the forest below. As he was falling he swore he could hear three voices laughing but he put that aside as his descent quickly ended with him slamming onto the forest floor.

"Man… this is so affecting my status as being the number one ninja," Naruto muttered to himself before he started to explore the forest around him. Seeing that he was already going out to explore he decided not to immediately 'fly' out of the forest he was in. 'Also if I walk there's no chance of those weird things happening to him,' forming a kunai he twirled it with his finger for a bit before quickly throwing it to his right.

Looking at what he hit he was kind of surprised to see a pretty huge vine squiggling around, trying to get free from the knife which impaled it. Naruto took a step towards the vine only to jump into the air. Seeing what caused him to jump Naruto panicked a bit when he saw a mass of vines start heading towards him.

"What the heck is with this forest?" Naruto asked himself as he created a barrier underneath himself to propel himself away from the current area he was in. Landing in another area Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Man, this is place is out to get me," sitting down on what he landed Naruto caught his breath. Smelling something weird Naruto quickly noticed that a strange purple cloud had risen from where he was sitting. Looking down he saw he was sitting on a huge purple mushroom with white spots. 'Well this can't be good,' Naruto thought as he suddenly started to feel dizzy, 'This is so lame, being defeated by a stupid mushroom of all things,' with that last thought Naruto fell off the mushroom passed out.

"I thought a heard something around here," a female voice said as a person came into the area where Naruto had just passed out. "Oh it's that blond ninja guy what was his name again?" hearing a groan the girl quickly made it over to where Naruto was. "Oh that's not good looks like he landed on that knockout mushroom that's never good. Well I don't see that miko girl anywhere so he must be by himself," sighing to herself the girl put down the sack she was carrying before lifting Naruto, "Dang he's heavy, but I can't leave him here," taking out her wand she added some power to the wand which caused the two to lift up into the air and fly off deeper into the forest.

Hearing the sounds of water boiling and a weird finding a weird smell waft through to his nose Naruto couldn't help but force his eyes open and lurch up. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he started to get a good look of his surroundings. Looking around he saw a whole bunch of equipment like that of a laboratory from an old movie. There were beakers with strange concoctions boiling in them there even was a black cauldron in the corner of the room and it had a wispy smoke rising from the pot.

Looking back to where he was he in a makeshift bed made up of a bunch of blankets just that was haphazardly dropped over him. Standing up Naruto gathered the blankets and folded them into neat squares before piling them where he had been sleeping. 'Now where exactly am I?' wandering around Naruto couldn't help but be intrigued by the different types of experiments and such going on in the 'lab' he was in. Finding himself soon in front of another table with a few trinkets Naruto couldn't help but have his curiosity take over and reach out towards one of the objects.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," stopping Naruto cursed himself silently for someone getting behind him. Turning around he soon found a familiar girl standing behind him. "That there is a new device I'm working on and it's not quite stable yet,"

The girl put down a burlap sack, which she had carried over her shoulder, onto the floor and moved closer to him, "Though I should be more surprised you're up and moving already, you should have been out way longer considering you were exposed to knockout powder,"

Seeing the girl continuing to talk Naruto quickly went through his head to figure out who exactly this girl could be, he did have one idea but that Marisa girl had red hair not blonde. "Marisa?" Naruto asked carefully which effectively made Marisa stop talking.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" confirming her identity Marisa grinned in a cheeky manner, "So yeah Naruto what are you doing in the Forest of Magic it can get quite dangerous here you know,"

"Yeah I figured that out when the forest tried to kill me. It wasn't as if I wanted to come here though, I was just exploring when suddenly a bright light made me lose my concentration and fall into the forest,"

"Ah, looks like the fairies got you good,"

"Fairies?"

"You know those little brats that wander around pulling pranks on everyone, normally they're not dangerous, but I guess they pulled a pretty serious one this time,"

"Ugh… me the king prankster of Konoha being pranked, this is not right!" Naruto declared as he shouted towards the roof of the building.

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about it too much, those fairies are pretty mischievous and it's practically the only thing they know how to do,"

"Grr… I'll get them but first things first when did you decide to go blonde?"

"Ah I always was blonde, I just decided to dye my hair to try and match Mima-sama's hair color only it came out to be red. Seeing how I failed there I just thought it best to go back to my natural hair color again,"

"Ah speaking of which, aren't you mad at me for working with Reimu-chan in sealing Mima and preventing her from getting the power of Hakurei,"

"Well I am a little angry but I'm pretty sure Mima-sama is going to get out of that seal pretty soon,"

"Ah you're pretty confident on that, than again with how Reimu-chan does her job I'm pretty sure you're right," scratching the back of his head Naruto couldn't help but sigh a bit. "So, what is this place?"

Another grin reached Marisa's face as she jumped back and threw her arms up, "This here is where I make all my potions and equipment to use, after all I am a witch. Also this is where I run the Kirisame Magic Shop, a place where you can buy anything you need to do something magical,"

"Does that include increasing someone's ability strength?" Naruto asked a bit hopeful.

"Depends on what kind of ability you have and seeing how you make barriers and such sure… but it is not going to come free,"

"Ah it's not my ability to form barriers actually, instead it has to do with another ability of mine," holding out his hand he channeled some of his youki and formed a small gap in front of his palm. Before Marisa could examine this gap that was formed a sprout of water hit her in the face causing her to sputter and jump back. "Yeah, I have this ability that I can't quite control yet and this is the only way I'll ever get back home,"

Wiping her face with her dress Marisa sputtered out, "Home, what are you talking about why would you need some kind of ability to get home, I mean with your ability to travel in the sky you should be able to get anywhere in Gensokyo. Sides, how would that water squirting ability even help you out?"

"Well… what if I told you my home is not in Gensokyo?"

"You're an outsider?! Wow, most of the outsiders that come through are usually sent back or are living in the human village. It's even more surprising since you're a guy yet you're able to fight against us,"

"Hey that's just being sexist now," Naruto shot back feeling a bit insulted.

Marisa furiously shook her head, "No no it's not meant in a demeaning sort of way. I mean look at who you've been fighting so far, Reimu, Me, Mima-sama, do you see the pattern?"

"It can't be all girls, right?"

"Well… there is another person who can fight… but he barely leaves his store, and when he does it's just to gather some more weird items,"

"There's gotta be someone else that can fight,"

"Nope, you're one of a kind; especially since you're human… you are human right?"

"Last time I checked I was human," folding his arms in front of his chest Naruto continued, "Though I wasn't able to make these barriers and such when I was in my hometown,"

"So going back to that other ability of yours, how exactly is it supposed to help you again?"

"Oh that, it's supposed to make a gap connecting where I am to my home,"

"You can do something like that?"

"I think so considering it was how I got to Gensokyo I should be able to do the reverse and get back home,"

"Gaps huh… I don't think I'll be able to help you on that. I mean barriers and such are a whole different story but gaps… this is the first time I've even heard of such a thing," shuffling around the area a bit Marisa grabbed a few mushrooms and other ingredients before mashing them together into a bowl. "Well for now I think I'll improvise and try something out," moving over to another station Marisa moved what she had just made into a baker and set a fire under it.

"Now than," Marisa reached under the table she was working on and pulled out another bottle which was filled with some strange black liquid, "Try this, it might help,"

Naruto couldn't help but facefault onto the ground, "So what was all that mashing and such you were doing earlier?"

"Oh that, I was trying to make a new potion that would probably help me beat you and that miko," handing Naruto the bottle Naruto couldn't help but look at it skeptically.

"This is safe, right?" Staring at Marisa Naruto couldn't help but notice how Marisa was avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah it's totally safe," Naruto couldn't help but look skeptical, especially when Marisa pulled out a notebook and looked at Naruto intently.

Deciding to just go along with it Naruto drowned the contents of the bottle and soon found himself regretting the choice. Almost instantaneously Naruto felt his body burn up before the burning sensation settled down. Panting a bit Naruto couldn't help but stare at Marisa, "What the hell was that?!" Naruto immediately placed his hands over his mouth. "Why the hell do I sound like a kid?" Turning towards Marisa so he could glare at her Naruto couldn't help but turn his gaze towards the mirror she was holding.

Looking at the mirror Naruto stood shocked before he threw himself at Marisa, "How could you turn me into a little kid!" indeed if one were to look at Naruto they would see instead of the early teenager there was a toddler who looked around the age of six to seven with clothes that were definitively too big for him.

"Aw don't be like that, I mean you look really cute right now," Marisa said as she easily caught Naruto, "I mean just look at those cheeks, so adorable," having his cheeks pulled by Marisa Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Gah stop it and reverse this for me already!" pulling away Naruto rubbed his cheeks. "This is really embarrassing for now I guess I need new clothes unless, Henge," in a poof of smoke Naruto found his clothes had shrunk to match his age, only problem was he wasn't at the right back to his original age, "Well this sucks… I was supposed to turn back to my original age, guess your potion really messed my body up dattebayo,"

"Dattebayo, hahahaha you have an adorable verbal tick," laughing hard Marisa had tears streaming from her eyes at the expense of a pouting Naruto. Wiping her tears away Marisa calmed down a bit, "Well sorry to say but that potion was a new one I just brewed up so I don't have a 'cure' for it,"

"I have to go through being a child again?!"

"It's not all that bad is it?" Marisa asked only to see Naruto shudder.

"Now I definitely can't go back to my hometown… not again, those eyes, so hungry," desperately Naruto looked toward Marisa, "You got to find me a cure, I can't go through the ordeal of having women come up to and pull my cheeks and such, especially since they always move in mobs… especially those Hyuuga shotacon women,"

Feeling a bit sorry Marisa patted Naruto on the head, "Well… even if it's a potion I haven't tested yet, I'm pretty sure the effects won't last forever," Naruto perked up when he heard her say that, "If I'm right and the ingredient ratio was right the potion's effect should last for about twelve hours,"

"Really, you're not lying right?" looking up at Marisa with hopeful eyes Marisa couldn't help but hug him.

"Aw you're so cute let Marisa onee-chan take care of you until you're all better,"

"I'll have to deny that request," quickly retreating Naruto made his way to the door. "Anyway, I guess it was nice meeting you Marisa, I'll see you again sometime," turning around Naruto exited Marisa's home and made way towards the sky, mentally noting how lucky it was that his barrier skills were still working.

Sitting in the skies Naruto looked around to find out where exactly he could head to next. Even though he had changed to a younger age he still could move exactly he did in his older age form. Sighing Naruto shook his head, "Can't believe I drank something that that was obviously suspicious,"

Looking up at the sun Naruto looked around before looking towards the distance to see something sparkle. "I can't head back to Reimu like this, she would just make fun of me or harass me," standing up he decided to continue on. "Well, no harm in seeing what that is," jumping towards where he saw the sparkle Naruto made it to the source fairly quickly.

What he saw in front of him was a huge lake which stretched as far as he could see all around. The water was crystal clear and had this refreshing look to it which made Naruto feel a bit more relaxed. "This doesn't seem like a bad place to hang out," landing on the edge of the lake Naruto sat down and decided to relax.

"Man this is so relaxing, I needed this," closing his eyes Naruto lied down and slowly started to drift to sleep only to suddenly open his eyes due to a sudden chill. Looking around he suddenly saw that the lake in front of him had started frost over and in some places actually had frozen.

'This can't be natural,' putting all his senses on high alert Naruto soon sensed something approaching from across the lake. Looking towards where he felt the presence Naruto saw a small figure flying towards where he was. 'Well… considering how everything happens here might as well meet this person,' standing his ground Naruto finally saw the figure. 'Another girl,' Naruto thought as he saw it was a indeed a girl, a small one dressed in a white and blue dress with a blue bowtie on her short blue hair. On her back were six crystals that seemed to work as wings as they were guiding her to him.

"Ah what's a human kid doing here?" the girl asked before landing in front of Naruto.

"I could ask the same… except you're not a human are you,"

"That's right eye'm Cirno, the strongest fairy alive!" Cirno exclaimed, "Now, since I gave out my name you should give out yours,"

"Fair's fair, the names Uzumaki Naruto the strongest and most unpredictable ninja,"

Cirno immediately stamped the ground in front of her before pointing at Naruto, "You can't be the strongest, I am the strongest and there can't be two strongest peoples in the world!"

'I know where this is going,' Naruto thought as he prepared himself by readying up his energy.

"Since there can't be two strongest in the world I'll just have to prove to you know I am the strongest!" Cirno shouted as she flew back up into the air. "I hope you're ready for this," putting her hands together she fired a barrage of ice crystals toward Naruto.

"Why does everyone in this land always want to fight?" Naruto asked mainly to himself before putting up a barrier he had been charging up when Cirno took flight. 'This should work,' when the projectiles hit a cloud of smoke was released obstructing the view of Cirno.

"That will show you, you phony!" Cirno shouted at the smoke cloud all at the same time grinning from her success.

"You know what a ninja's greatest weapon is?" Cirno heard Naruto's voice causing her to stiffen up. "It's deception and for me it's also being unpredictable," turning around Cirno turned to face Naruto who was standing behind her smiling.

"Gah you're just a human brat I'll show you," flapping her wings Cirno positioned herself a few meters away from Naruto. "Take this," as soon as she said that the same icicle like pattern of ice crystals was shot at him.

"I can see the holes in this attack," Naruto shouted at her as he pushed off of his barrier to go through the small gaps that the ice crystals provided, considering they were spaced apart pretty evenly. Sensing impending danger Naruto quickly jumped higher into the sky and looked down to see a beam of energy coming from Cirno aimed at where he was originally. "Oh, if that attack was a bit faster you would have caught me," dodging another beam sent his way Naruto quickly used the downtime Cirno had and closed in on her.

"You're not going to stop anytime soon right?" receiving a furious yell as his answer Naruto sighed before adding chakra to his legs. "Well sorry to destroy your delusions of being the strongest but…" Naruto quickly used a chakra enhanced jump to appear next to Cirno, "Until you beat me you won't be the strongest," grabbing her Naruto quickly spun his body around with Cirno in hand and then threw her into the lake below.

"Hey Cirno if you can hear me get stronger alright, I'll accept your challenge anytime you're ready," turning around Naruto moved on back to where he had come from to reach the lake.

"I'll prove to you I am the strongest!" Naruto heard Cirno shout at him causing him to grin.

'Well looks like I've made a new friend… I think that's the right way of putting it,' Naruto thought to himself while moving away faster.

Sputtering water Cirno quickly swam to shore where she quickly spun around to try and dry herself off. "Cirno you know that boy was right,"

"Ah Letty you saw that match?" Cirno quickly looked up to see an older fairy dressed in a purple and white dress float on down towards her. "I just had an upset stomach, yeah an upset stomach which was the reason why he won,"

"Ha whatever you say Cirno. It's getting late Cirno you should probably head on back home and get some rest, you're probably tired after your match with that human boy,"

"Don't worry I'm not tired at all," Cirno shouted only to stumble a bit, "Well, maybe a little bit tired but that doesn't mean I have to go to bed so soon,"

Sighing Letty just moved over to Cirno and picked her up, "Well I say you're tired and should get some rest; even if we can't die we can easily get tired and fatigued," flying off into the sky with a whining Cirno over her shoulder Letty proceeded to move towards Cirno's igloo home, "Though I wonder what that boy was, he said he was human but those movements are not something a regular human can do. Maybe a miko… but those are all girls aren't they?"

"Cirno doesn't care what he is as long as she gets her rematch and proves to him that she is the strongest!" Letty couldn't help but smile a bit.

'Looks like she made a friend,'

'Man I'm tired… I should probably head back now,' Naruto thought as he noticed that it was darker than before. Jumping over the human village Naruto soon made it back to the shrine and quietly snuck in only to be greeted by a frowning miko.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked as she saw Naruto come in through the back door. "I'm sorry but if you're here to pray you should go to the front of the shrine, the donation box is there," a sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's head at how blunt Reimu was making it seem that donations were wanted.

"Ah no, it's me Naruto, how could you not recognize me?"

"Naruto?" Reimu asked as she moved closer to him. "The Naruto I know is much older than you and isn't as cute," Reimu started to pull his cheeks. "Did Naruto set you up to come here and do this, I mean he was supposed to come back here with those crackers," Naruto stiffened a bit as he slowly started to back away.

"Yeah… he set me up to do this. You know what I'm sorry about this I think I'll leave right now," Naruto said as he realized he was still in the form of a kid, and if Reimu found out he completely forgot about the crackers…

"No, no it's alright why don't you stay right here with nee-san and wait for Naruto to come back. I'm sure he has quite the story to tell when he comes back," griping his arm tightly Naruto could only whimper as Reimu forced him to sit next to her. "Now what is your name?"

"My name is…" Naruto started only to feel a burning sensation run all over his body. 'This can't be good,' Naruto thought before in another poof of smoke his henge disappeared and his body was back to its original age. "Hi, Reimu-chan," Naruto said as he faced a surprised Reimu.

"Oh it's you Naruto, what were you doing as a small kid? Well that's not important, what is, is that you give me those rice crackers," Naruto couldn't help but panic a bit as Reimu stared at him with a hungry gaze.

Backing up slowly Naruto put out his hands in front of him before saying, "Don't get angry Reimu but I've had quite a busy day, I mean I met Marisa and…"

"You met that mage girl? How could you, you know she's our enemy and all,"

"I thought so too… but she wasn't that bad. I mean she wasn't even working on a plan to free that Mima woman, it seemed like she was fully confident that you would mess up somewhere and allow her to escape,"

"Oh so you think I'm incompetent huh?" Reimu asked as she stood up slowly pulling out a few amulets.

"I never said you were incompetent, all I was saying was that…" Naruto quickly jumped to the side to avoid one of the amulets that Reimu had thrown, "Uh Reimu-chan… can you please not do this right now, I've had a really long day and it was Marisa who called you that," Naruto pleaded only to cry anime tears as Reimu stood in front of him with a strange dark aura rising from her.

"Why me?" Naruto asked jumping quickly outside the shrine, all the while avoiding the onslaught of amulets bent on giving him massive pain.

"Come back and call me incompetent, I dare you!" Reimu shouted flying after Naruto.

"Ah what a peaceful night," Genji said from his pond as he watched the two shrine residents race off. "Makes me happy that Reimu has a good friend, though she should fix that attitude of hers," Genji said as he heard more shouting and a huge explosion which was followed with the anguished screams of Naruto.

AN: I know this is a late update but hey… I'm lazy and I've been playing a lot of P4A trying to beat Pulsr, damn him and his Elizabeth/Mitsuru. Well anyway I brought in some post pc series characters as most should notice and I worked on having Naruto meet some of the other residents. As most also noticed this is sort of a filler chapter which should help transition to the next chapter. Well not much to say now but other than review please.


End file.
